Moon
|jname=月 |rname=''Tsuki'' |ename=Moon |first=Chapter 28; Episode 12 |image= |region= |affltion= }} The is giant celestial body, a rock-composed sphere, that orbits the world. It is often seen during night scenes. Details The moon appears throughout the series, but the first time the moon was seen when Kuro used it as a signal to carry out his three years plan; the sight of a crescent moon drives uncontrollably murderous.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 4 Chapter 28 and Episode 12, Kuro's bloodthirstiness is triggered by a crescent moon.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 5 Chapter 37 and Episode 15, Kuro's flashback reveals how he murdered all the Marines under a crescent moon. During the sequences that influences Kuro, the moon was shown to be a red-orange crescent. Subsequent appearances the moon begins to be hard-sketched. During Nico Robin's flashback of Ohara, a model of the world with six satellites (which includes their world's moon) can be seen inside the library of the Tree of Knowledge.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 392 and Episode 275, The model of the world can be seen within the Tree of Knowledge. The model was destroyed when the Buster Call attack caused the tree to collapse. Traveling to the moon seems to be considerably easier than in real life, as Enel managed to go there using the Ark Maxim,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 300 and Episode 193, A defeated Enel decides to travel to Fairy Vearth, the moon, alone. and the four Spaceys managed to go there traveling in balloons.One Piece Manga - Vol. 46 Chapter 448, Spaceys created by Moonwatcher are revealed to have traveled to the moon by balloon. Ancient Civilization There is an ancient city on the moon named , where technology and architecture were highly advanced. The city's name is same as Birka, a Sky Island far to the southeast of Skypiea.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 279 and Episode 182, Birka is mentioned by McKinley. From paintings on the walls, some of the city's history is revealed: it was home to the ancestors of Skypieans, Shandorians, and Birkans, but one day they left Birka and headed to the main planet due to lack of resources on their homeland. They left their creations on the moon: the robot-type creatures named Spaceys.One Piece Manga - Vol. 48-49 Chapters 470 and 472 cover pages, Enel reads the murals to learn the history of the Sky People. The descendants of the citizens who left the moon, who came to be citizens of the Sky Islands, appear to have forgotten their origins, although the moon, called "Fairy Vearth" and believed to be a place of dreams, remained a folk tale amongst the Birkans. Enel, after studying history within the Upper Yard, came to the belief that the moon is the legendary land that he sought: an endless land of the sacred dirt, also known as "Vearth". This is the reason that he constructed the Ark Maxim in order to reach here. The city, which was left in an underground basement within the moon, has been left uninhabited for a long time, and has become ruins. Despite this, the city remains quite advance looking, leaving the Spaceys in capsules with inactive electric generators and machinery.One Piece Manga - Vol. 48 Chapters 465-466, Enel finds the inactive ruins of Birka within a cavern. The Space Pirates have been digging the ruins while colliding with the four Spaceys that were created by Professor Moonwatcher. During his adventures on the moon, after defeating the Space Pirates and gaining the loyalty of the four Spaceys, Enel eventually finds the ruins of Birka, and after reading the murals on the walls, he recharges the ancient Spaceys, and decides to settle here.One Piece Manga - Vol. 48 Chapters 467-470, Enel reactivates the Spaceys.One Piece Manga - Vol. 49 Chapters 473-474, Enel settles down in Birka. Moons Progressions During the early chapters, it was possible to use the moon to create an estimated time-span for Luffy's adventures, presuming the One Piece world's time-span is equal to that of Earth's. In some cases, the phrase of the moon even gave the chapter its title. Over time, however, this idea seemed to have been retired and it is no longer possible to use the moon as a time scale. * Chapter 28 - waxing crescent (moon stage noted in chapter's title) * Chapter 95 - first quarter * Chapter 107 - waxing gibbous * Chapter 152 - full moon (moon stage noted in chapter's title) * Chapter 160 - waning gibbous * Chapter 213 - waning gibbous (heading onto half-moon) * Chapter 232 - half moon * Chapter 253 - half moon * Chapter 334 - half moon (heading to last quarter) Trivia * Luffy and his group begin the story in the northern hemisphere of their world according to the phases of the moon. * The captain of the Big Helmet Pirates, Mikazuki's name means "crescent moon". * Galley is nicknamed "Crescent-Moon" due to his mustache's shape, and the pirate crew that he captains shares the same name. * The ex-prisoner from level six of impel down (now a member of the Blackbeard Pirates), Catarina Devon is called the "Crescent Moon hunter" for unknown reasons. * The ancient lunar city and Sky Island may have been named after the real-life Birka, a Viking-age trading center in Sweden. References Site Navigation Category:Locations